Meio Ano
by SaborCafe
Summary: "Eu lanço um desafio", Yamazaki Takashi anunciou "Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses". Mal sabia ele que a aposta seria levada com sangue nos olhos. Li Syaoran não estava disposto a perder.
1. Chapter 1

.:. .:. .:.

.:. .:. .:.

.:. .:. .:.

**Meio Ano**

.:.

.:.

_Capítulo 1_

.:.

.:.

.:.

Li Syaoran.

Ah, Li Syaoran.

Ele realmente tinha passado do limites.

- Você é um babaca! - ela gritou com todo o pouco fôlego que tinha.

- Essa frase não se torna mais inovadora só porque agora todos os vizinhos sabem - veio a resposta da cozinha - e não preciso te ver para saber qual dedo você está me mostrando, Sakura.

_Que seja, babaca_. Dois segundos depois, ele apareceu à porta da sala com um copo de água nas mãos e ela ainda fazia o sinal indelicado com o dedo do meio.

- Corte esse sorriso idiota, seu otário - Sakura teria jogado uma almofada em sua direção, mas a verdade é que sua coordenação não estava exatamente preservada e o máximo que conseguiu foi algo como um espasmo no sofá - E não quero mais sua água. Agora me devolva a garrafa.

- Para você derrubar a outra metade da tequila no tapete? De jeito algum, Sakura - um suspiro quando ela fez a pior careta do mundo e ele acabou por deixar o copo na cômoda da sala para andar em sua direção - É, é isso aí. Peguei sua garrafa na sua cara. Sou um cara mau. Me processa. E, pelo amor de Deus, larga esse telefone - ela não tinha percebido que segurava o aparelho até o chinês tirá-lo de seus dedos - Agora, vamos, consegue se levantar? É claro que não consegue. Coloca seu braço em volta do meu pescoço que eu te levo pro seu quarto, sim?

Ela poderia posar de difícil, mas não resistiu à ideia de sua cama. _Ah, cama_… Sem qualquer lealdade ao seu orgulho, fez conforme o requisitado e Syaoran a levantou sem esforço. O familiar perfume amadeirado chegou aos seus sentidos e, embora se recusasse a admitir, aproveitou cada centímetro da pele dele contra a sua.

O caminho da sala para o quarto foi ridiculamente rápido e logo o calor de seu vizinho foi substituído pelo algodão de seus lençois. Não sabia dizer se o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios foi de alívio ou de lamento.

- Pronto, está entregue - ele bateu as palmas uma na outra como se ela tivesse deixado pó em suas mãos - Vou voltar para meu apartamento. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só gritar.

- Pare de dar uma de durão, eu sei que você também está bêbado - ela provocou com a voz enrolada e, como um gato puxando a toalha de mesa, agarrou-o pela camisa. Ele não estava tão sóbrio assim, afinal. Com o pouco de força que lhe restara, Sakura conseguiu desequilibrá-lo e fazê-lo cair em cima de si.

- Sakura - ele a repreendeu, girando rapidamente para o espaço ao lado dela - Você não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã, mas eu vou. Vou fazer você se arrepender.

- Eu vou fazer algo de que vou me arrepender? - ela questionou, sem deixar de perceber que os olhos dele correram por um momento pelo decote de sua blusa.

- Vai. Vou fazer você morrer de vergonha amanhã - e, certamente antes do que ela gostaria, Syaoran colocou-se novamente de pé - Estou indo para meu apartamento, Sakura. Boa noite.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

- Ela fez o quê? - Tomoyo quase engasgou com o suco de laranja.

Estavam sentados tipicamente ao Sabor Café, cenário de encontro de todos os ali presentes. A pessoa chave para essa questão era Li Syaoran, chinês com o recorde de bicos em Tomoeda. Foi trabalhando como garçom naquele café que conheceu Yamazaki Takashi, antigo companheiro de bandeja (_"Você sabia, nos tempos antigos, era requisitado um desempenho de alta performance, com rígida seleção de tamanho dos braços a histórico do clã para se poder iniciar o treinamento de garçom?"_), Daidouji Tomoyo, possivelmente a jovem mais rica da cidade ("_Com licença, mas houve um engano, a senhorita está pagando o dobro do valor", "Essa é a minha gorjeta, querido, você é um fenômeno. Gostaria de ser modelo para minha coleção masculina de verão?"_) e mesmo a estabanada Kinomoto Sakura, sua vizinha (_"Olá, serei a nova garçonete do Sabor Café e aquele moço de olhos puxados me falou que seria você quem me treinaria. Você me parece estranhamente familiar. Por acaso nos conhecemos de algum lugar?", "Nos encontramos toda semana trocando o lixo. Você é minha vizinha")._

De uma forma esquisita, acabaram por formar um fiel quarteto de amigos.

Syaoran remexeu o palitinho de seu expresso.

- É, bêbada feito uma mendiga. Estávamos virando tranquilamente aquela tequila do Ano Novo - essa história aparecerá mais tarde, leitores - quando os limões acabaram. Fui ao meu apartamento buscar mais, porque Sakura não faz compras a meses, ah, não me olha com essa cara, e, quando voltei, estava a garrafa virada no tapete e essa maluca desmaiada no sofá.

- Ah, pobre Sakura - Tomoyo meneou a cabeça.

- Vá catar besouros no mato, Syaoran! - a ex-garçonete interviu em defesa própria - Você faz tudo soar muito pior.

- Você diz isso porque não se lembra do que fez - o chinês pontuou tranquilamente, bebericando de seu café - O pior ainda está por vir. Ela passou uma hora inteira desmoronada naquele sofá. Limpei os biscoitos da mesa, o chão molhado, até mesmo dei leite para aquele gato horroroso ingrato. De repente, Sakura volta à vida e, adivinhem…

- Ah, não, ela vomitou no vaso que a minha mãe deu de presente.

- Não.

- Ela teve um surto criativo e descobriu a nova fórmula do shoyu, que depois batizou com o próprio nome.

- Vou ignorá-lo, Yamazaki. Toquem os tambores - Syaoran fez uma pausa dramática para o eco imaginário da percussão - ...Ela ligou para Yukito.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - o trio fez em uníssono. Syaoran apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_- Eu liguei para o Yukito?_

_- Ela ligou para o Yukito?_

- Quem é Yukito mesmo?

- Syaoran! - Tomoyo bateu na mesa, fazendo o café do amigo pular para o lado e alguns fregueses olharem em sua direção com desaprovação - Como você pôde deixar ela fazer isso? Todo mundo sabe que o maior fracasso do mundo é ligar para o ex-namorado e paixão platônica milenar numa sexta-feira à noite, bêbada, para se lamentar do término e saber como ele está superando a relação.

Sakura afundou na cadeira, fazendo um som agudo com a garganta. Yukito fora seu namorado por exatos oito meses e nove dias. De fato, não foi um namoro que durou muito tempo. Tudo começou romanticamente com um passeio no parque de diversões e fogos de artifício e ela pensou que nada poderia ser mais perfeito que namorar o melhor amigo de seu irmão… Até que, havia um mês, o rapaz de cabelos claros lhe informou que achava que não sentiam a mesma coisa e que ele a considerava apenas como uma irmã mais nova ("Mas gostaria muito que continuássemos amigos"). _Blablabá, cale a boca, seu calhorda, não importa se fui apaixonada por você desde os seis anos de idade, você não faz diferença alguma na minha vida._ E até que ela estava conseguindo manter a pose de "estou muito bem sem você, obrigada" durante aquele mês… Se não fosse pela noite anterior. _Nãããooo… Porcaria de tequila!_

- Nunca houve uma pose de "estou muito bem sem você, obrigada" - Syaoran comentou, lendo-a completamente. A jovem lançou-lhe um olhar patético - Ah, vamos, Sakura, não foi tão ruim assim. Sou um cara legal e arranquei o telefone da sua mão antes que terminasse de dizer que estava muito bem sem ele. E, honestamente, não sei se Yukito conseguiria entender o que você estava falando… Você parecia um caso raro de fonoaudiologia.

Yamazaki Takashi levantou a mão subitamente.

- Eu lanço um desafio.

A mesa grunhiu em uníssono (é o que acontece com tanto tempo de convivência). Yamazaki costumava esporadicamente colocar desafios à turma e, apesar de comumentemente absurdos, era de praxe que se tornassem grandes objetivos. Foi daquela forma que Sakura comprou um gato, que Yamazaki pediu Chiharu em namoro, que Tomoyo fez uma coleção de roupas infantis masculinas e que Syaoran foi modelo dessa coleção. Agora aquele desafio em particular mudaria o curso da vida de todos os envolvidos naquela mesa. Obviamente, contudo, nenhum deles tinha ciência do impacto que as próximas palavras do rapaz de olhos puxados geraria em seus destinos.

O rapaz bateu na mesa (todos eles adoravam fazer isso).

- Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses. Condições?

- Impossível - a garota de olhos verdes balançou a cabeça, mas Syaoran e Tomoyo pareceram estranhamente energizados com a ideia.

- Condição: se eu conseguir um encontro para ela e eles continuarem juntos por um mês, ganho um livro - Syaoran iniciou, estralando os dedos.

- Condição: se eu conseguir filmar o primeiro beijo, Syaoran vai usar minha coleção de roupas infantis por uma semana - Tomoyo sorriu - Sem exceção no fim de semana.

Yamazaki riu alto, ao que o chinês rugiu um "Quê?" que poderia fez os pombos ao lado de fora levantar vôo.

- Já vou dizendo que será impossível - Sakura abanou as mãos em frente ao rosto - Condições: se eu não namorar em seis meses, Tomoyo terá de apagar aquele vídeo do Ano Novo, sim, Tomoyo!, Syaoran se vestirá de criança por uma semana e Yamazaki vai fazer aulas de natação, vamos lá, já está na hora de aprender a nadar, Yamazaki. E eu mereço uma condição para cada um de vocês, já que a aposta é sobre mim!

- Eu aposto a _minha vida_ que consigo arranjar um namorado para Sakura! - Syaoran vociferou em resposta; ele realmente não queria passar uma semana vestido com um catavento na cabeça.

- Muito bem. Condições à mesa - Yamazaki colocou a palma ao centro, seguido dos outros três - E começa o desafio!

E foi assim que o desafio 41 de Yamazaki foi lançado, numa tarde fria de outono no usual ponto de encontro, Sabor Café.

... Este será o cenário de toda essa história.

Protagonistas: Kinomoto Sakura e Li Syaoran.

Local: Tomoeda.

Tempo: Meio ano.

.:.

.:.

.:.


	2. Chapter 2

Meio Ano

.:.

.:.

.:.

_"Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses. Condições?"_

_"Se eu conseguir um encontro para ela e eles continuarem juntos por um mês, ganho um livro"._

_"Se eu conseguir filmar o primeiro beijo, Syaoran vai usar minha coleção de roupas infantis por uma semana"._

_"Se eu não namorar em seis meses, Tomoyo terá de apagar aquele vídeo do Ano Novo, Syaoran se vestirá de criança por uma semana e Yamazaki vai fazer aulas de natação"._

_"Condições à mesa… E começa o desafio!"._

_.:._

_.:._

_.:._

- Pare de me olhar assim, Sakura.

O risinho que escapou como um fio pela garganta da garota não passou despercebido, embora ela tivesse se esforçado para comprimi-lo entre os lábios. O chinês atirou um pano de prato como um míssil em sua cabeça.

- Idiota, eu sei que você está me imaginando de roupas infantis!

A jovem riu como uma estúpida e o chinês abanou as mãos em frente ao rosto: uma tentativa vã de não se contaminar pela chacota que viria a seguir.

- Você se deu muito mal, Syaoran - as lágrimas que ela enxugou do canto dos olhos eram zombaria líquida - Você não tem como ganhar a aposta! Eu farei questão de afastar qualquer alma masculina que se aproximar nos próximos seis meses…

- Você não precisa se esforçar muito para isso, não é?

- ...E vou gravar cada segundo dessa sua cabeleira usando um lindo arquinho de orelhinhas de ursinho - ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce como cárie - Tomoyo me confidenciou o tema de sua coleção: "Safari". Touquinha de oncinha ou dentes de coelho? Você escolhe.

Li Syaoran se deu um chute imaginário enquanto a risada de sua vizinha permanecia a cutucar-lhe as costelas. A garota era irrecuperável e arranjar-lhe um namorado era uma missão impossível. Estúpida, estúpida aposta.

Ah, se arrependimento matasse.

.:.

Demorou uma semana para o chinês recuperar-se. O dano já estava feito e ele precisava de alguma forma convencer Sakura de que ela estaria melhor com um novo namorado. Sua melhor estratégia era, para primeiro de conversa, investigar como estava a situação de sua vizinha.

.:.

_O que ele sabia até então:_

Yukito fora a paixão platônica de Sakura desde que a garota tinha seis anos de idade.

O término foi um episódio triste e deprimente para a vizinha.

.:.

Ele já tinha informação suficiente para perceber a esquisitice de tudo aquilo.

- Como ela está tão bem? - Syaoran se viu perguntando para Tomoyo numa tarde em seu café preferido - Ele basicamente a humilhou e a deixou. Isso não faz sentido.

A estilista deixou o olhar cair para um ponto do chão e de forma automática mordeu o canto da boca. Syaoran soube ler aqueles sinais de imediato. Crescer numa casa com cinco mulheres lhe ensinara - à força - a prestar atenção nos detalhes.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa.

Aquela afirmação era bem óbvia, na realidade. Daidouji sempre sabia de tudo. Ela era o oráculo moderno em terra nipônica. Precisão assustadora.

Tomoyo misturou seu chá.

- Sabe quando Sakura dá uma escapada toda tarde com o telefone nas mãos? Bem, ela não está tentando cancelar seu plano com a operadora.

.:.

Óbvio, Li Syaoran, era óbvio.

Sakura ainda estava falando com Yukito. Por isso ela estava aparentemente tão bem. Por isso ria da ideia de namorar outra pessoa.

Sobre o motivo pelo qual Daidouji lhe oferecera tão sem resistência aquela informação… Bem, ele só podia supor que a morena realmente gostava de colocar lenha na fogueira. Talvez a vida como a jovem mais rica da cidade não a entretesse o suficiente. E ele estava ardendo naquela aposta.

Optou por ser sincero ao lidar com isso.

Resolveu perguntar para a garota diretamente.

Estavam almoçando no apartamento dela - embora não classificasse sopa de missô como um almoço. Final de mês era sempre uma tristeza: gastaram mais dinheiro do que gostariam de se lembrar com futilidades e, como usual, a última semana parecia cenário de racionamento em guerra mundial.

- Sakura, você ainda está se relacionando de alguma forma com o Yukito?

A pergunta pareceu dar um tapa na cara da Kinomoto caçula. Ela encheu a boca de sopa para não ter de respondê-lo. O que já era uma resposta em si.

Syaoran não pôde evitar que uma certa indignação inflasse seus pulmões. Uma parte de si esperava mais amor-próprio por parte de sua vizinha.

- Você está ligando para ele todos os dias! - esbaforiu - Sua idiota, não foi ele quem lhe disse que a via apenas como uma irmã mais nova?

Sakura terminou de engolir sua refeição, junto com a vaga constatação de que havia sido delatada pela Daidouji. Syaoran aguardou. A resposta veio alguns segundos depois, saindo feito um bicho comprido da boca da ex-garçonete.

- Meu coração pertence a um homem só e esse homem é Yukito.

O chinês encarou aquelas palavras por um momento, observando-as se retorcer pateticamente em cima da mesa.

Eventualmente os olhos âmbar se esbugalharam.

- Você está falando sério?

O tom quase orgulhoso com o qual ela proferiu aquilo apenas o fez ficar mais abismado e em certo sentido ele até teve vontade de rir. Uma piada!

- Sakura, ele terminou com você porque não conseguia corresponder seus sentimentos, e você está jurando lealdade amorosa a ele. É isso mesmo?

- Nós temos conversado bastante - ela retrucou, passando a brincar com o tofu de sua comida - Tem sido legal, sabe? Sinto que ainda temos uma ligação... Acho que ele só está um pouco confuso. Às vezes ele tinha essas coisas, não sabia se escolhia frango ou carne para almoçar ou se comprava uma camiseta branca ou azul. É só esperar alguns dias para ele perceber que sou o amor de sua vida.

- Certo. Então você é para ele como um prato de comida. Ou como cor de vestimentas.

- Você faz soar como se o que eu falei fosse idiota.

- Que nada, impressão sua.

Li Syaoran concluiu que seria melhor encerrar aquele papo por ali. Era óbvio que a garota ainda mantinha esperanças e desejava continuar o relacionamento com o ex-namorado. Percorreu-lhe a dúvida se deveria sentir dó da amiga ou simplesmente admitir que ela era estúpida. Sakura achava que o fato de estarem se falando significava alguma coisa, mas, para o chinês, era bem óbvio que Yukito apenas não queria ser rude.

Para onde aquilo ia levar estava bem claro para o rapaz: sua vizinha iria quebrar a cara.

E seria mais cedo do que gostaria.

.:.

Mais precisamente, cinco dias depois.

Em certa medida, aquela conversa com Sakura perturbara a vontade do rapaz em batalhar pela aposta, o que o levou a passar o restante da semana sem sequer pensar ou tocar no assunto e apenas conviver normalmente com sua vizinha. Sakura trabalhava com a parte administrativa da empresa de um familiar de Yukito (a única real vantagem de Sakura ter namorado aquele sujeito, na opinião do chinês), mas retornava ao apartamento para almoçar. Exposta a situação de precariedade alimentar da dupla naqueles tempos (não suportavam mais sopa de missô), foi quase como uma intervenção divina que conceberam a ligação de Tomoyo:

- Jantar hoje à noite, estejam decentes e me amem.

Tratava-se de um jantar de inauguração da mais nova aquisição do império Daidouji: uma galeria de arte no centro da cidade.

A notícia não poderia ter sido recebida com sorrisos maiores - e famintos.

.:.

_Como Syaoran e Sakura se prepararam para o evento daquela noite:_

- Você acha que é melhor eu usar esse vestido branco ou este aqui com o bordado preto?

Li ponderou com um dedo no queixo.

- O que der para esconder mais comidas por baixo.

High-five! Vestido preto.

.:.

Oito e meia da noite e lá estavam eles.

Yamazaki apareceu vinte minutos depois com a gravata mais ridícula do Japão. No final das contas, o que Tomoyo descrevera como um "jantarzinho com alguns convidados da minha mãe" era na realidade uma super produção com seis bandas, quinhentos convidados e DJ após a meia-noite.

- Você acha que consegue esconder isso aqui? - Syaoran gritou para ela. Segurava um champagne roubado deus sabe de onde entre os dedos.

A música estava bombando e os três amigos, já bem alimentados pelas entradas, pratos principais e sobremesas, agora se confundiam com a multidão na pista de dança. Sakura tomou a garrafa das mãos do vizinho e a estourou, dando largo gole direto do gargalo. Syaoran deu de ombros.

- Eu ia levar para casa, mas...

- Wohooooo, melhor festa de todas! - Yamazaki Takashi berrou. Aquela era a voz da embriaguez - Amo vocês, rapazes.

- Eu não sou um rapaz - Sakura o corrigiu inutilmente; Yamazaki já estava cambaleando até o bar para pegar mais um drink.

Um segundo dar de ombros pela dupla. Yamazaki ficaria bem. E então decidiram que o momento parecia conveniente para virar o restante da garrafa.

Meia hora depois, Sakura o olhou por um instante e levou um dedo a sua testa.

- Syaoran, desde quando você tem três olhos?

E ele decidiu que não haveria mais espumante para a amiga naquela noite.

- Sakura, chega de bebida para você.

Mas Tomoyo pensava diferente. A jovem Daidouji aparecera do nada em um fabuloso vestido decotado e, após praticamente virar uma dose de álcool na boca da amiga ("Sakura, querida, beba isso!"), agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para longe.

- Syaoran, reunião de emergência agora.

- Obrigado por arruinar a minha tentativa de salvar sua amiga de uma ressaca fenomenal amanhã - ele usou humor. Tomoyo não sorriu. Se, por um momento, Syaoran pensou que aquela seria uma noite de diversão e de fartura para eles, a expectativa seria afogada naquele momento pelos dedos pálidos da estilista.

Ela não foi cerimoniosa.

- Yukito está aqui - disse, e a bomba caiu - Acompanhado.

.:.

O diálogo que se seguiu não durou mais de um minuto:

_- Você tem certeza? De todos os lugares, por que diabos ele tinha de estar logo aqui?_

_- Yukito leiloa obras de arte._

_- Certo. Por que diabos nós estamos aqui? Por que você nos chamou para esse lugar, Tomoyo, o que a Sakura te fez?_

_- Acalme-se, chinês! O plano é o seguinte: vamos tirar Sakura daqui antes que ela veja qualquer coisa. Com sorte e pela quantidade que ela está bebendo, ela não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã, a garota tem uma memória de peixe fantástica. De todo jeito, não a deixe chegar perto da mesa de aperitivos!_

_.:._

Assim que a última sílaba deixara a boca da estilista, Sakura pulou entre eles.

- Parem de cochichar! - ordenou, e os agarrou pelo pescoço - Do que estão falando? Eu também quero sabeeeer.

Syaoran pôde ler claramente a mensagem que Daidouji lhe enviou por olhar: "Mesa de aperitivos, NÃO!". Com direito ao movimento do indicador por cima da garganta em um gesto brutal. Aquela era uma missão de vida ou morte.

- Eu já sei sobre o que é - a ex-garçonete assumiu um ar grave. Por um momento, os dois congelaram em seus lugares - A gravata do Yamazaki. Traumatizante!

- Terrível - Tomoyo concordou, e seu suspiro aliviado passou despercebido pela bêbada - Sakura, preciso ir agora para fazer o social com alguns convidados. Não chegue perto da mesa de aperitivos, ok? Um cara vomitou por lá e está terrível.

- Sem problemas, eu tenho muitos debaixo do meu vestido - ela bateu na coxa, que fez o barulho de saco plástico cheio de comida.

A cara que Tomoyo fez antes de se retirar não é possível de ser descrita em palavras.

Syaoran deu de ombros e sussurrou para Sakura:

- Ela é rica e come pratos diferentes todos os dias, nunca entenderá nosso sofrimento. Um brinde a nós!

- Ééé! - Sakura berrou. E o abraçou - Syaoran, estou muito tonta.

- Vamos lá fora, você precisa tomar um ar.

Em vários momentos da vida, cometem-se erros ao pensar nos acertos. Naquele instante, Syaoran realmente acreditava que levar Sakura à varanda seria a melhor decisão.

Uma brisa agradável alcançou seus rostos e a noite estava linda.

Exceto que a visão que tiveram não foi nada apreciável.

Porque ali estava Yukito e, pelo jeito como estava emaranhado com aquela garota, supunha-se que ela fosse sua namorada.

.:.

Sakura não disse nada. Syaoran até preferia que ela tivesse falado alguma coisa. Talvez armado um escândalo, que fosse.

O silêncio e as lágrimas que encheram os olhos verdes o mataram.

Sua vizinha o puxou de volta para a festa e de repente estavam correndo. Para a saída. Pela rua. Para o apartamento.

- Sakura - ele a segurou quando já estavam perto das escadas para casa - Fale comigo.

Pareceu milênios até a voz escapar pelo túnel da boca. Fraca. Transparente. Era a miséria em tom rouco.

- Ele já está com outra pessoa. Ele está com outra, Syaoran.

.:.

Eles não subiram para o apartamento.

Em vez disso, Syaoran a puxou para a cobertura do prédio. Sentaram-se em um dos banquinhos de ferro, gelado pelo sereno.

_- Quer saber, aquela cara que nunca para de sorrir do Yukito sempre me enervou._

_- Os sapatos dele são idiotas._

_- Ele come mais que a minha família inteira em ceia de Natal._

_- Ele era para ser meu único amor. E agora acabou._

E nem uma palavra a mais foi dita.

Os salgadinhos escondidos sob a saia do vestido foram devorados em silêncio.

.:.

É claro que ele não estava pensando nisso. Não era sádico. Sua vizinha estava sofrendo.

Mas aquele era o início de uma nova história.

A aposta estava valendo.

.:.

.:.

Olá, pessoal!

MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! ^^ Talvez vocês percebam que eu mudei um pouco a forma de escrever... Esse chap ficou menos humorístico, mas já está dando mais corpo para o desenrolar da história, que vai amadurecendo mesmo. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!

Reviews são muito muito muito apreciadas!

Beijocas!

Sayuu


	3. Chapter 3

Meio Ano

.:.

Capítulo 3

.:.

O telefone caía na caixa postal. Mensagens eram ignoradas. A porta do apartamento estava sempre trancada. Até mesmo o odioso gato amarelo desaparecera da moldura da janela.

Kinomoto Sakura sumira como se abduzida por alienígenas.

Daidouji lhes alertara para não procurá-la ("Ela precisa desse tempo sozinha"). Eles respeitaram, apesar de a curiosidade devorar Takashi por dentro. Já Syaoran não carregava tal aflição: conhecia bem a necessidade de se ter o próprio espaço. Sakura tivera um péssimo fim para sua relação com Yukito e certamente estava sofrendo. Como amigos, eles bem tentaram consolar a Kinomoto ("Sakura, use minhas roupas que você arranja outro rapidinho", "Vamos festar todas as noites", "Você sabia que falta de sorte no amor pode significar um karma de vidas passadas?"), e, apesar de suas magníficas habilidades de consolação, compreendiam que certas coisas só são resolvidas na esfera da subjetividade particular.

E foi assim que eles viram os dias se tornarem semanas.

Sakura sumira por um mês.

Os encontros no Sabor Café permaneceram assíduos conquanto Kinomoto estivesse ausente. Durante aquele período, chegaram inclusive a realizar decisões de grande relevância para o grupo: entre outros exemplos, foi determinado que Yamazaki deveria finalmente chamar Chiharu, a esquentada filha do padeiro, para um encontro - aparentemente, a ruivinha fora o grande motivo de bebedeira do rapaz na festa de Tomoyo; além disso, também designaram que a estilista organizaria a festa de um ano de amizade do quarteto.

Foi numa tarde chuvosa de primavera que ela finalmente retornou. O trio amassava as poltronas do café em um debate acirrado quando as botas de camurça verde molhadas pisaram o aposento.

- Oi, gente - foi a saudação casual.

Eles se calaram para olhar a aparição. Sakura estava de volta de forma tão repentina quanto partira. Os cabelos foram remodelados para fios curtos, roupas irreconhecíveis balançavam em um corpo ligeiramente mais magro, mas os lábios sorriam com confortável familiaridade.

Estava de volta ao lar.

Muitas reações poderiam ter eclodido do grupo. A primeira e mais óbvia seria uma exclamação de alegria pelo retorno da amiga. Outras opções plausíveis seriam balbúcies incoerentes de surpresa, olhos esbugalhados para a figura ou ainda vociferações indignadas pelo sumiço irrefletido e sem consideração. Entretanto, o que se registrou naquele momento foi uma ligeira troca de olhares entre o trio e os pés da recém-chegada. E foi Yamazaki quem começou a histeria coletiva, rapidamente seguido pelos outros dois.

O Sabor Café tremeu com o coro das mais escandalosas gargalhadas, com direito a apontar de dedos, escorrer de lágrimas e abraçar de abdômen:

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, MEU DEUS, QUE BOTAS VERDES SÃO ESSAS?

- DUENDES EXISTEM DE VERDADE!

- Cadê o meu presente e onde está seu amigo Papai Noel?

- Você veio andando direto do pote de ouro ou pegou carona com um arco-íris?

- Ei, Elphaba, finalmente criaram sua linha de sapatos!

Nada de "Oi", muito menos "Bem-vinda!". Como Sakura já bem sabia, seus amigos eram incrivelmente estúpidos.

Estavam felizes com seu retorno.

Enquanto que os motivos pelo sumiço jamais fossem tratados diretamente com a Kinomoto, não se podia dizer o mesmo sobre as botas de camurça verde, freqüentes alvos de chacota pelos próximos dois meses. Era essa a consequência de levar modernidades de Tóquio para uma cidade como Tomoeda, concluiria Tomoyo, sob consentimento de Takashi e indiferença de Syaoran. Sim, eles sabiam que Sakura tinha visitado a capital, onde seu irmão ranzinza estudava arqueologia. Já haviam discutido aquele cenário: garota com coração partido passa uma temporada na cidade grande, corta o cabelo, faz compras e decide reconstruir sua vida. Embora não esperassem que Sakura fosse literalmente fugir para outra cidade, sua atitude foi brandamente compreendida. Às vezes, a fuga apenas na cabeça não é suficiente.

.:.

_Era uma vez uma menina chamada Sakura. _

_Sakurinha se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo do irmão aos seis anos de idade. Sakurinha amou esse menino durante muito tempo, até que, anos mais tarde, ele quebrou seu coração. _

_Fim._

_Agora ela deseja uma nova história._

E a nova história começa assim.

.:.

.:.

- Tomoyo, precisamos conversar sério.

- É sobre Yamazaki.

Ela deu um golinho de madame em seu café e sequer moveu os olhos do livro para atender à dupla.

- Estou ocupada, gente. Da última vez que vocês me convocaram para uma conversa séria, discutimos sobre as gravatas do Yamazaki e eu já falei que esse problema está além de minhas capacidades - e um final erguer de sobrancelhas - O que vocês dois precisam é de menos tempo juntos.

Daidouji estava correta em cada sentença. O gosto fashionista de Yamazaki era de fato irremediável. Sobre o outro aspecto, logo após retornar à cidade, Sakura pediu demissão de seu serviço - trabalhar com familiares do ex-namorado definitivamente não lhe parecia benéfico para seu processo de desapego. A situação de desemprego deu à jovem de olhos verdes eternas horas no apartamento e, por consequência, também longos momentos de discussões inúteis com Syaoran, que trabalhava à noite como bartender.

- Mas agora é sério, Tomoyo - Syaoran disse com veemência, tomando o livro de suas mãos - Olha aquilo.

A estilista soltou um grunhido de irritação antes de, contrariada, virar-se para trás. Seus olhos bateram no amigo de olhos apertados; lá estava ele manejando o caixa. Tomoyo fez uma careta instintiva quando se deparou com sua gravata - de um roxo horrível - e só então subiu a visão.

Como brevemente citado, Takashi tivera seu coração fisgado em anzol. A família Yamazaki era dona do Sabor Café e, apesar de sempre dar uma escapadinha quando o trio estava presente, Takashi era esforçado no trabalho e conseguia conquistar muitos clientes com sua personalidade amistosa. Foi negociando a compra de pães com a padaria Mihara que o rapaz conheceu Chiharu. A garota era esquentada e mandona, do jeito que ele gostava, e particularmente gostava de irritá-la com suas histórias mirabolantes.

Há poucos dias, convenceram-no a convidar Chiharu para sair. Daidouji não soubera mais detalhes sobre aquela história desde então e sequer sabia que o amigo já estivera atuando na conquista. Entretanto, as coisas não pareciam muito boas; na ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Yamazaki, lia-se ansiedade em caixa alta e cor neon.

- Ele me parece nervoso - ela observou finalmente - O que aconteceu?

- Yamazaki quis expressar seus sentimentos à Chiharu.

- Meu Deus - aquilo não estava soando bem - Que precipitado. E então?

A dupla trocou olhares antes de segredar.

- Bom, você pode ver com seus próprios olhos - Sakura declarou.

- Boa tarde! - Syaoran prontamente chamou um garçom - Você poderia trazer o prato especial de hoje? Obrigado.

A estilista franziu a testa sem entender bulhufas. Sakura e Syaoran permaneceram em silêncio, como se antecipando uma grande desastre. Foram longos quinze minutos de espera, até que o prato finalmente chegou. Então as peças se encaixaram. Tomoyo levou às mãos ao rosto, subitamente tomada por um sentimento desagradável, genuíno e quase agressivo:

Vergonha alheia.

- Ah, não, Yamazaki - gemeu.

Para completar, o garçom anunciou:

- Saindo uma Chiharu caprichada!

Era um sanduíche. No prato, os alfaces, tomates, ovos e cenoura ralada formavam um rosto feliz e dois pãos trançados da padaria Mihara foram colocados a cada lado da face verde, fazendo um retrato infame das grossas tranças castanhas da filha do padeiro.

O prato era indigerível.

- Meu Deus.

A situação era grave.

.:.

Chiharu obviamente entendeu o prato como uma grande piada de mal gosto circulando nos estômagos de metade do bairro. Embora a família Mihara tenha levado a questão com humor, a garota não achou nada engraçado e recusou-se a falar novamente com Yamazaki.

O rapaz estava arrasado.

Eles precisariam intervir.

Tomoyo usara os recursos tecnológicos de sua família para levantar todas as informações sobre a paixão de Yamazaki.

O problema de se trabalhar em uma empresa familiar é que nunca se abandona por completo o trabalho. Mihara Chiharu passava praticamente todo o seu tempo na padaria e, quando retornava à casa, tinha a comodidade de apenas cruzar a rua e subir um par de escadas. Sim, a família morava logo em frente à loja; em outras palavras, eles não poderiam abordá-la por ali ao menos que quisessem revelar suas verdadeiras naturezas de maníacos perseguidores. Entretanto, tinham uma informação valiosa: Chiharu gostava de visitar o templo aos sábados pela manhã.

Aquilo já era o suficiente para elaborarem um plano.

.:.

Desafio: Plano Chiharu

O objetivo: fazer o filme de Yamazaki.

Onde: Templo Tsukimine.

.:.

- Onde está Tomoyo? - Sakura questionou.

- Syaoran entregou-lhe um copo de café e tomou um gole do próprio com a outra mão.

- Ela falou que não poderia vir.

- Ué, por quê?

- Ela falou que alguém de nós precisa trabalhar.

Aquela parecia uma fala autêntica da Daidouji. A dupla deu de ombros: eram um bartender e uma desempregada em contraste à garota mais rica de Tomoeda, o que equivalia a sopa de missô de almoço contra sashimi de atum e especiarias. Parecia justo que ao menos fossem mais desocupados.

- Chiharu já deve estar chegando - os olhos âmbar verificaram o relógio de pulso - Está pronta para atuar?

- Com certeza. Sabe, sou uma ótima atriz. E você?

- Há, isso será fichinha para mim.

O plano era bem simples - e foi inclusive esquematizado em cartões de bolso pela estilista para que não se esquecessem de nenhum detalhe. Quando Chiharu chegasse, Sakura iria esbarrar por acidente e derrubaria o café em si mesma. Chiharu pediria desculpas envergonhadas pelo transtorno e Sakura a deixaria ainda mais constrangida ao reclamar infindavelmente sobre seu dia. Sem muita escolha e por o que apontavam as pesquisas de Tomoyo, Chiharu seria tomada por uma culpa própria dos perfeccionistas altruístas e se proporia a lhe pagar um novo café. Aquele seria o tempo de Syaoran coincidentemente encontrá-las no caminho e casualmente discorrer sobre as qualidades de Takashi. Chegando ao Sabor Café, Daidouji lhes garantiu que o rapaz de olhos apertados estaria usando uma gravata apropriada. Xeque-mate: aquele seria o momento perfeito para que ele tivesse sua chance de se desculpar e reatar os laços com a Mihara.

"Basicamente, é um plano perfeito", a morena empreendedora lhes garantira, para depois acrescentar com um sussurro ameaçador: "Não o arruinem".

É claro que os dois não estavam nem um pouco nervosos sobre isso. Imagina.

- Aí está ela, aí está ela! - Sakura exclamou de repente ao bater olhos na escadaria do templo - Syaoran, some daqui! Ela não pode nos ver juntos!

- Certo! - o chinês preparou-se para se esconder. Antes que partisse, contudo, a dupla trocou um olhar cúmplice digno de companheiros em zona de guerra. Os orbes brilharam em emoção: - Espero que fique bem.

- Sim. Você também. Agora vá!

No exato momento em que a cabeleira do bartender sumiu pelos arvoredos, a figura de Mihara Chiharu apareceu por completo no horizonte. Sakura sentiu o coração disparar em súbita ansiedade. E se a filha do padeiro perguntasse por que estava ali, o que ela diria? E se ela parecesse suspeita? E se ela fosse reconhecida? Oh, não. O plano tinha muitas brechas. Talvez não estivessem preparados o suficiente!

- Foco, Sakura! - ela se deu um tapa mental - Você consegue fazer isso! Estão contando com você!

Droga, já estava muito perto. Para disfarçar, a jovem desempregada sacou o celular do bolso e fingiu digitar enquanto trilhou passos incertos em direção ao seu alvo. Por sorte, pela expressão em sua face, a mente da garota parecia mais distraída que criança em supermercado. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto do chão pedregoso e Sakura ousava dizer que Mihara sequer a tinha visto.

Menos mal.

E então a cena começou.

- AIE! - o berro fez alguns pombos levantarem vôo.

Sakura praticamente se jogou no chão, embora os ombros mal tivessem encostado. Chiharu arregalou os olhos como se tivessem estourado um balão sob seu nariz e demorou alguns segundos para processar o que havia acontecido.

- Céus! - exclamou, finalmente ajoelhando-se para oferecer assistência - Eu sinto muito por esbarrar em você, não estava prestando atenção no caminho! Você está bem?

- Oh, não, que terrível! Meu café está em toda minha blusa, oh! - Sakura não reconheceu a voz que saiu de sua boca - Poxa vida, que dia horroroso estou tendo! Está tudo dando errado, oh! Depois de o meu namorado me deixar e perder meu emprego, fui buscar consolo em pelo menos um copo do meu café preferido e olha o que me acontece, oh! Arruinado, junto de minha blusa predileta que herdei de minha mãe falecida. Não tenho sorte mesmo, oh!

O peso que se instalou nos ombros de Chiharu foi tão grande que ela sequer reparou no estranho sotaque sulista e intragável vício de linguagem que Kinomoto desenvolvera.

- Eu sinto muito de verdade - desculpou-se com visível embaraço e fez questão de ajudar Sakura a se levantar - Por favor… Será que posso fazer algo para compensá-la?

- Sim, você pode me comprar um novo café no Sabor Café, oh - Sakura declarou - É minha cafeteria preferida e fica logo na esquina, oh. Os donos de lá são extremamente generosos e atenciosos, especialmente o filho, cujo nome não me recordo no momento.

- Claro…

As garotas mal percorreram quinhentos metros e um vulto apareceu do meio do mato em seus caminhos. Syaoran afastou as folhas de seu cabelo rapidamente.

- Sakura! - ele exclamou num agudo desafinado e nervosamente enxugou uma gota de suor da testa - Hahaha, que coincidência encontrá-la aqui, hahaha! Oras, o que aconteceu com sua roupa, hahaha? Já sei, aposto que você derramou em si mesma, como você é desastrada. Naturalmente você agora vai comprar outro café na melhor cafeteria de Tomoeda, Sabor Café, certo? Hahaha. Eu já mencionei como Yamazaki Takashi é um cara sensacional? Hahaha, ele é ótimo, legal mesmo.

- Caro Syaoran, oh! Que coincidência mesmo, parece até que planejamos nos encontrar aqui, oh! É verdade, ouvi falar muito bem desse rapaz, oh!

- Hahaha, hahaha!

- Oh, oh!

- C-Certo - Mihara Chiharu polidamente sorriu para eles. Ela era muito educada - Na realidade, eu também conheci Yamazaki… - e o olhar pareceu subitamente pensativo - Mas não estou tão certa sobre ele…

- Do que você está falando, hahaha? Se eu fosse uma mulher, certamente iria querer namorá-lo, especialmente se ele colocasse o meu nome em um prato, hahahaha. Acho que é uma belíssima forma de conquistar uma mulher, hahaha! Você não acha, Sakura?

- Mas é claro, oh! Na minha terra, é assim que demonstramos carinho! Esse rapaz é de fato um charme, oh! Partidão!

Um tilintar suave resoou de repente em seus ouvidos. Haviam chegado à última destinação sem sequer perceberem. O aroma agradável de café e o leve som de música ambiente encontraram seus sentidos. Polvilhavam no Sabor Café apenas alguns clientes: ainda era muito cedo para a maioria dos cidadãos começarem o final de semana. Por consequência, os olhos apertados direcionaram-se imediatamente à porta quando eles entraram.

- Sakura, Syaoran, o que fazem aqui tão cedo? - Yamazaki Takashi questionou, surpreso.

Uma pausa quando ele registrou quem os acompanhava.

A visão dela o atingiu como uma bala.

- ...Chiharu?

Os olhares se encontraram por um breve segundo.

Mil pensamentos pareceram cruzar entre eles. E então o castanho dos orbes dela finalmente fervilharam em entendimento.

- Sakura e Syaoran, amigos do Yamazaki. Eu sabia que os reconhecia de algum lugar - ela constatou em um sussurro, mas as palavras eram contundentemente audíveis - …Vocês armaram isso tudo?

Sakura e Syaoran pareceram engasgar e sofrer ataque cardíaco ao mesmo tempo. Tinham sido descobertos.

Yamazaki juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Chiharu, eu não sei o que está havendo - ele disse, em um tom completamente sincero - Eu juro.

- E eu juro - Chiharu retrucou, tremendo com a digestão dos últimos acontecimentos - Que não quero ver a sua cara nunca mais.

Yamazaki não soltou outra sílaba. A jovem virou-se e deu passos decididos à saída do café. Antes que sumisse de vez, contudo, parou ao umbral da porta e olhou para a dupla por cima do ombro.

- Vocês dois… - sibilou - Vocês deveriam sentir vergonha. Brincar com a vida dos outros é apenas uma desculpa para vocês não terem de lidar com os próprios problemas. Por que não cuidam das próprias vidas, sim?

E, sem mais uma palavra, ela se foi.

.:.

_Plano Chiharu: fracassado._

.:.

Aquela foi uma época de desarmonia entre o quarteto.

Embora fosse pacífico demais para atitudes extremas, Yamazaki deixou claro que não queria contato tão cedo.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo também estava afastada: em parte por irritação pelo verdadeiro estrago que fizeram com seu plano e, por outro lado, a Daidouji realmente precisava se dedicar para a nova coleção de verão a ser lançada.

… O que significava que estavam apenas Sakura e Syaoran.

_.:._

_Brincar com a vida dos outros é apenas uma desculpa para vocês não terem de lidar com os próprios problemas._

_Por que não cuidam das próprias vidas, sim? _

_.:._

Quando Mihara Chiharu se pronunciara no Sabor Café, jamais imaginaria o quanto suas palavras impactariam aqueles dois.

Kinomoto Sakura.

Li Syaoran.

Ambos estavam fugindo de seus problemas.

E em algum momento teriam de lidar com aquilo.

.:.

Eles gostavam de brincar.

Estavam sempre rindo. Ocupando-se com idiotices, discutindo assuntos fugazes, planejando bobagens. De certa forma, pode-se pensar que a vida é feita para de fato divertir-se. Para que levá-la tão a sério?

Entretanto, existe um limite para até onde se pode brincar com a vida. Não importa o quão pequena seja a gota d'água; se incidir em um copo cheio, transbordará. Chega um ponto em que não se pode mais ignorar a água sobre a mesa. É preciso tirar os objetos... É preciso pegar um pano e limpar a bagunça… Antes que a madeira fique marcada.

Talvez os dois estivessem brincando de esconde-esconde o tempo todo. Cada um com o seu segredo. Um fingindo para o outro. E parecia que estava tudo certo daquele jeito. Não o faziam de forma consciente, não tinham tamanha malícia: era apenas a forma como o destino funcionava. Eles apenas se encontraram assim.

Não é fácil olhar para a desordem. É mais agradável fingir que está tudo bem, que se é apenas sorrisos. Lidar com o outro lado pode ser sombrio. E dói. Ninguém gosta de sofrer.

Mas às vezes o sofrer é preciso.

Damas primeiro.

.:.

Eles planejaram a noite para ser divertida. Tinham tudo pronto: bebidas. Música. Mais bebidas. E a cobertura do prédio. Fariam uma festa a dois que prometeram marcar a memória.

E de fato iria, mas não da forma como imaginavam.

- Quem precisa de Yamazaki e Tomoyo? - Syaoran bradou, erguendo seu copo de vodka barata - Estamos muito bem sozinhos!

- Wohoo! - a Kinomoto acompanhou - Nada de gravatas de girafa!

- E de fantasias infantis!

- Abaixo histórias mentirosas!

- Chega de análises fashionistas!

- Um brinde à Sakura e Syaoran!

- Yeah!

Eles viraram os drinks feito dois malucos. Uma rodada, duas, três, e então eles perderam a conta de quanto álcool destilado queimara suas gargantas. Eles dançaram ridiculamente. Riram feito dois idiotas. Contaram piadas. No enésimo copo, os dois já eram duas gelatinas se desfazendo no chão da cobertura.

Está bem certo quem afirma que o álcool é uma grande ferramenta da verdade. Um bom bêbado não mente. Não esconde.

E eles não eram exceção.

O céu estava limpo, com estrelas que pareciam pequenas nuvens brancas por suas lentes embriagadas. Kinomoto Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Já havia um tempo que cessaram os risos. Virou o rosto para o lado e, sem sucesso, tentou averiguar se o amigo... Bem, se ele ainda vivia.

- Syaoran? - chamou com a voz enrolada, cada sílaba se espreguiçando pelo piso.

O chinês abriu um olho âmbar. Estava recostado de qualquer jeito contra a parede e sinceramente parecia ter esquecido como usar as pernas. Seu copo, outrora preso nos dedos, havia rolado para o outro canto da cobertura.

- Somos muito burros - ele murmurou finalmente - Esquecemos a água no apartamento. Vamos morrer aqui.

- Eu vou pegar.

A garota literalmente se arrastou sobre os joelhos em direção à saída, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi desabar ao lado do bartender. Syaoran riu feito um bêbado.

- Você engatinha tão mal quanto aquele seu gato amarelo.

- Cale a boca.

Ele calou. Ela também.

A brisa estava agradável, nem abafada, nem cortante. A jovem fechou os olhos verdes e sua cabeça inconscientemente deslizou para o lado. Sobre o ombro dele. Syaoran deixou. O perfume que emanou dos cabelos cor de mel era bom.

- Syaoran - a voz dela veio finalmente, como um animalzinho que estica a cabeça para fora do buraco - Você acha que Yamazaki vai nos perdoar?

O chinês parou um segundo para pensar. Pelo menos foi o que tentou fazer. O álcool não o possibilitava realizar atividades tão complexas.

- Bom... ele me perdoou quando eu perdi a bicicleta dele.

- É mesmo. Hmmm. Ah. Ele perdoou quando quebrei a máquina de café.

- E o vaporizador de leite. Nossa. Você era uma péssima garçonete, Sakura. Ser estabanada para você é quase uma habilidade.

- Você perdeu uma bicicleta.

- Pensando bem, acho que os Yamazaki devem ter se aliviado quando você pediu demissão...

- Quem perde uma bicicleta?

- Aquela família é santa.

- Yamazaki é um santo.

- Um santo.

Mais uma pausa para as palavras afundarem em seus peitos.

- O que nós fizemos? - Syaoran berrou de repente, fazendo a garota pular - Yamazaki é perfeito! Nunca encontraremos alguém que nos agüente como ele! Tudo isso foi um grande erro! E nós ainda por cima estragamos a chance dele com a garota que ele ama!

- Mais baixo, Syaoran! - os olhos verdes estavam arregalados com a súbita mudança de humor do chinês; ela lançou um olhar nervoso à porta da cobertura - Não temos autorização para estar aqui!

Aquele foi o único surto de consciência que Sakura tivera por toda a noite. O ex-garçom não se contentou.

- Estamos numa discussão séria, Sakura - continuou febrilmente - Nós fizemos mal ao nosso amigo, nós somos... Monstros! Eu não quero ser um monstro! - e então os orbes âmbar se arregalaram sob uma grande realização - Você!

O tom acusatório foi tão repentino que Sakura até parou o que estava fazendo em confusão. Syaoran apontou um dedo em sua face:

- Foi você! Se ao menos você tivesse sido uma atriz melhor, então nada disso teria acontecido!

- Eu? - agora os olhos verdes se estreitaram em batalha - Foi você quem mencionou o prato do Sabor Café! Seu papel era apenas fazer o filme do Yamazaki, mas nããão, voce precisava dar com a língua nos dentes e deixar tudo muito óbvio!

- Eu vi quando você esbarrou na Mihara, foi completamente encenado! - veio a defensiva - Aposto que desde o início ela suspeitou de você!

- Ela estava completamente na minha até você aparecer do nada na nossa frente! Sua atuação foi ridícula!

- Eu sou ridículo? _Eu sou ridículo_? Quer saber - ele se levantou em fúria; Kinomoto o seguiu desafiadoramente - Pelo menos eu não uso botas verdes! HÁ! Na sua cara! Depois dessa, pode refazer suas malas e fugir pra Tóquio em vergonha para as asinhas do seu irmão!

Uh.

Não foi preciso mais de um segundo para Syaoran saber que fora longe demais.

Como se em câmera lenta, viu suas sílabas saírem de sua boca e estapearem o rosto da Kinomoto. Ele tentou agarrá-las de volta, impedir que voassem de seu alcance, mas ja não era possível.

Uma vez soltas, não se pode mais recuperar as palavras.

Sua visão escureceu como o fechar de janelas. Tudo o que conseguia registrar eram aquelas duas lágrimas que apareceram nos olhos verdes. Frias. Raivosas. Descendo lentamente pelas bochechas, pendendo do queixo e se desmanchando no chão.

- Você é um idiota.

Então tudo voltou muito rápido. A garota enxugou o rosto e imediatamente virou-se para partir. Ainda que bêbado e ligeiramente sem coordenação, ele ainda assim conseguiu ser mais ágil.

- Espera!

Segurou-a pelo pulso e, quando ela se desvencilhou num movimento brusco, o chinês não se comediu em usar a força para puxá-la a si. Ela soltou um guincho em protesto, debatendo-se como uma presa.

- Me solte! - exigou - Me solte agora, Syaoran, ou eu juro que-

- Me escute - ele lhe apelou, embora as mãos finas ainda tentassem fervorosamente livrar-se de seu abraço - Por favor. Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo, não foi minha intenção. Eu sinto muito, Sakura, por favor, me escute.

O debater-se aos poucos diminuiu e foi vagarosamente substituído por um leve tremer dos ombros. Ele podia escutar as lágrimas encharcarem-lhe a camisa.

Era um burburinho triste e miúdo.

.:.

_- Eu não quero escutar que sou covarde - veio então o sussurro, tão baixinho que ele quase pensou tê-lo imaginado - Não de você, Syaoran._

_Ele deu um riso rouco. _

_- Jamais poderei julgar alguém por covardia, Sakura._

.:.

_Crack. _

As rachaduras estavam ali. Quase imperceptíveis, tênues como um fio de seda… Mas eles podiam ouvi-las estalar; mais do que isso, era quase como se conseguissem vê-las: ele nela, ela nele. Tal qual a imagem refletida após se jogar uma pedra contra o espelho.

Estavam quebrados, os dois.

Almas partidas.

E ela se remendaria primeiro. Ele seria sua costura.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Ai, gente.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia! Juro que pensava nessa fic o tempo todo, mas não conseguia parar para realmente botar a mão na massa e escrever… No final das contas, esse capítulo acabou saindo em uma sentada durante dois dias! Resolvi postar logo antes que eu desistisse!

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE TEM ACOMPANHADO A FIC! E desculpas pela demora! Não me matem!

Tentarei ser mais assídua, já tenho a história toda na minha cabeça… Aiaiai!

Um beijão a todos e, por favor, não desistam de mim!

Sayuu


End file.
